bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Just Another Day.
Shino is taking a casual walk in the Soul Society near the Shino Academy. " It has been awhile since I saw this place." Shino senses a high spiritual pressure coming at her location. Seijkau meanwhile had been snoozing under a tree, relaxing in the shade. He was happy in the solitary tranquilty he found himself in. He had just got up when he sensed a large amount of spiritual pressure near him. Shino walks toward the source. " Hey, why are you sleeping on day like this Shinigami?" Still sleepy Seijaku looked at the stranger with a plain look on his face. "Why can I not sleep on a day like this, I'm tired. Thats all." Seijaku tried to settle down again. " Your rude to girls aren't you." "Am I now. Sorry then. Anyway, why are you here today? Who are you?" " Your really are a rude little brat. Its more polite to give your own name, before demanding someone else's." "Well sorry." His sarcastic tone cut through the air. "Seijaku Ichi, I am the lieutenant of the tenth squad and am a shinigami. Now who and what are you?" He pointed at her, finally rising off the ground. " I don't feel like telling a Shinigami what I am." " The Shinigami not even the Soul King, have any authority over my species." Shino draw her nodachi zanpakuto. "That is not very nice, but I didn't expect anything better. Unfortunately I do not want to fight every stranger who bugs me so I'll wrap this up and leave?" Seijaku was being uncharacteristicly cocky still annoyed at being awoken. "Kuyō Shibari" Nine spritual beams formed around The Stranger. Shino looks at the beams and starts to do a chant." Oh, great one of anicent's right come to me. I beg for your help against this evil. Your right hand holds all for a moment now stop them all now! ''Forbidden Juryokupawaa Spell '''Hitotoki Choritsu' (Time Standing Still)." The passage of time has stopped for ten seconds giving Shino just enough time to avoid the spell and to appear in front of the Shinigami. " So, why did you attack me with that? " The beams hit each other cancelling each other out. " Shall, I tell you I used a spell to stop the flow of time for a moment." "Now I and only strong enough to stop the flow of time in an area of 20 meters and for only ten second and I can only do it once a day but its a good spell to have don't you agree Shinigami?" Seijaku gave a start when Shino appeared in front of him. "I do agree, but if that is all you do then it is a bit useless don't you agree?" In a flash he used shunpo to appear in front of Shino again and threw at back kick to her throat. "I was annoyed at you waking me up on my free day. I just wanted to tie you up gently and leave, but you want a battle." The sound appeared in a almighty voice, emanting from every angle. Seijaku's lips hadn't moved and the voice was very imposing, commanding power.